Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins
Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins, usually referred to as Destroy the Godmodder 0 or just DTG0, was the third main game in the Destroy the Godmodder series, and the prequel to Destroy the Godmodder and Destroy the Godmodder 2. It was created by The_Nonexistent_Tazz on September 9, 2015 and was cancelled on May 25, 2017 on account of mental health issues that the GM was suffering from and numerous controversies. The game took place years in the past (late 2011), a time when the Godmodder was not at Omega+ Tier. It centered around a fight on the Zeroth Server between "Godmodder477" and the strongest godmodder, UserZero. The players, most of whom were forced onto the server via time anomaly, could either help the Godmodder become Omega+ for the good of the timeline, or ensure the Godmodder would never gain his power, averting the disastrous events of the rest of the series entirely. On the game's one-year anniversary, it was revealed that UserZero was stuck in a timeloop, reliving the Godmodding Wars over and over quadrillions of times, and that reality was degrading down to such a level that there were two alpha timelines. DTG0 was not before the rest of the series, but after it, taking place in the next (and last) iteration of the timeloop. The game's focus gradually shifted to the degradation of reality thanks to the continuous rise of paradoxes and the efforts by many players to change the fate of the series. DTG0 was the hardest game in the series, with UserZero boasting an incredible amount of power and upgraded HP, an increased Pro-Zero player force, punishing bosses known as Gatekeepers, a high-stakes chase to Yggdrasil, an entirely new faction known as Godslayers intent on making sure no godmodder comes to power, and the very real possibility that the timeline could become doomed and alter the canon of the series. Several mechanics from DTG2 returned in this game to make sure the players were well-equipped. Synopsis Gameplay The core points of the series, fighting godmodders and steering complex entity battles, remain in this game. However, the sides are reversed. The Godmodder is the protagonist of the game, and the maniacal UserZero is the Omega+ Godmodder that the Godmodder is hoping to kill. Referred to by his real name Richard throughout the game, the Godmodder's goal is to kill any other godmodder he sees, in order to gain their ranks and kill UserZero herself. UserZero has her own nefarious plans at Yggdrasil. As such, the game's battlefield is constantly shifting as the fight is pushed and pulled away from Yggdrasil. At various points, massive Gatekeepers are fought that act as bosses, meant to keep the players away from Yggdrasil. The Alchemiter and Spoils of War return in this game, but the Echeladder does not. New to the series is the Weather and Terrain mechanics, meant to represent the shifting nature of the battlefield; the Distance to Yggdrasil, a tally of how far the players are from the world tree; and the Server Defense mechanic, similar to the Dark Magic Meter used by The Acolyte, in that it partially represents UserZero's ability to manipulate the battlefield and thus use her powers effectively. List of Players and Player Characters * FINALBATTLESTARTSNOW * Pokefan151 * sigmatw * ManiacMasteR * The_Topazian * TSFHISEPIC * insert_generic_username * Pricey12345 * W32Coravint as W32Coravint * Engie_Ninja * Dylamb6 * Ninjatwist321 * Sp33d0n * Cyanogynist as Terry Barnes * NinjaV2403 * Battlefury13 * Hezetor * Irecreeper * DoctorShiny * Fseftr * Talist * TT2000 * Redstonetam15 * Bomber57 * mythicZoologist * TwinBuilder as the Scribe * Crystalcat * Francisco_Scaramanga_Jr * ConsumerOfAll * OldSithRevan/RepentantRevenant * UltimatePersona * supercool993 * Helldivercommand * Crazee Pi * TrickleJest * DCCCV * JOEbob * Enerald_Mann Category:DTG0 Category:Game Category:Meta